Misaki Yata
HOMRA |status = Active |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = HOMRA |relatives = |aura = Red |weapon = Baseball Bat |manga debut = Chapter 1 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 1 |novel debut = K SIDE:RED |seiyu = Jun Fukuyama }} is a member of HOMRA and acts as the group's vanguard. Appearance Yata is a short male teenager with spiky, brushed-down chestnut hair and large, hazel eyes. He typically has a scowl on his face. His attire consists of a long-sleeved white V-neck shirt with blue lining, a red sweater tied around his waist, dark green shorts, black socks and blue-and-gold sneakers. Underneath his shirt is a loose, black tank top. He wears a black beanie over his head and a pair of headphones around his neck. Yata also wears a large, black wristwatch on his left wrist. Personality Yata is a brash teenager with high self-esteem. He is very brutal, showing no hesitation when bludgeoning his opponents, as well as vulgar and easily irritable, especially about his height, cursing openly towards people when things don't go as he'd planned. His temper flares easily and quickly (especially when he feels someone is being slighted), and he shows no qualms about attacking fellow HOMRA members such as Kamamoto or Bandou Saburouta. Nonetheless, he shows respect towards the highest ranking HOMRA members (Mikoto, Izumo, and Totsuka), especially Mikoto, who he idolizes. Izumo does not consider Yata to be especially bright. Yata was once very close friends with Fushimi until he betrayed HOMRA by joining SCEPTER 4. Yata was extremely hurt and confused by Fushimi's betrayal and becomes very agitated when around him, to the point that Izumo notices and comments on it. Despite this, Yata admits he still enjoys his memories in HOMRA with the "damn monkey". Despite his rebellious and brash personality, Yata displays visible hesitation when dealing with girls, often blushing and stuttering around them. Yata strongly dislikes his feminine-sounding first name, Misaki. Fushimi enjoys aggravating him by calling him this and drawing out the syllables. Interestingly, flashbacks make it appear that he has always called Yata Misaki. History One day, Shōhei Akagi came to HOMRA to try and join the group. Yata attempted to intimidate the young man, saying that not everyone is accepted, and that he may come out with some injuries; hearing this, Izumo warned him not to threaten Shōhei. Yata brushed it off. He then became suspicious when Shōhei was revealed to be a childhood friend of Bandō's, though like earlier, it doesn't get to him.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 5-8 Yata was present when the group's leader, Mikoto, officially accepted Shōhei into HOMRA. During the celebration, Yata told Izumo that he knew Shōhei would get accepted. He would later listen to Bandō's and Shōhei's yelling, stunning him.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 18-20 Over the following days, Yata expressed constant exasperation at Shōhei's inability to follow what his superior, Bandō, was telling him. On one occasion, Bandō scolded Shōhei for not cleaning a window completely. Fed up, Yata smacked him, angrily yelling at him for annoying the others, which he did indirectly while constantly nagging Shōhei. He then started beating up Bandō, which Totsuka recorded, before going back to the others and sharing a laugh with them.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 20-25 One rainy day, an intoxicated Bandō continued rambling about Shōhei, causing Yata to finally ask what his grudge was against him. Eventually, Yata and his fellow HOMRA members learned that Bandō's grudge actually stemmed from envy. Infuriated with the reasons, Yata said that they are insignificant, adding that Bandō was a "pathetic bastard".K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 26-32 Later on, when it is revealed that Bandō and Shōhei were in a warehouse with Rakshasa drug dealers, HOMRA leaves to save the duo. Before beginning the fight, they perform their signature war cry, which Yata takes part in.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 23-24K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Page 29 Sometime later, Yata went out to play baseball with his fellow Clansmen, serving as the pitcher of the group. When it was Mikoto's turn to bat, Yata expressed worry, and attempted to throw his ball at a faster speed than normal. However, Mikoto ended up hitting the ball anyway, even scoring a home run, to both Yata's surprise and disbelief.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 2-4 Later at the start of April, Kōsuke brought back a young man to the Clan's headquarters. Yata was present when the latter, revealed to be named Eric Sutr, awakened. He would scold Eric for his apparent bad manners and questioned whether he was a foreigner who didn't speak or understand Japanese; in response, Eric insulted at him in English, shocking Yata.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 5-7 Still annoyed by Eric's remark, Yata was further aggravated when he saw Eric still in the building, now eating their food. Kōsuke explained that he simply had nowhere else to go. While sitting down, Totsuka asked Yata whether he also though Eric resembled a golden retriever whom Kōsuke found before; such a golden retriever was the same one that simply hated Yata. With memories swarming in, Yata was offered preserved pickles by Totsuka. They continue talking about Eric; included in the conversation is Yata remarking whether Eric should leave once he'd found a home.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 10-13 The comment forced Eric to get up and leave, though he was reminded twice by Kōsuke to mind his manners. Yata took the opportunity to tease Eric but received a snide comment in response, which compared him to a chihuahua; although confused at first, Yata was told by Bandō that it was a small dog, causing him to beat the latter for explaining in such a tone.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 13-14 Yata's hostility remained for the next few days. He continues to show obvious frustration at the fact Eric continued speaking condescendingly towards him, additionally in English. Yata would remark on his bad attitude at times.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 18-19 Over a month later, Yata discovered that Kōsuke and Anna brought a horse with them to the bar. When the horse revealed itself to be a Strain, Yata took note on the expression it made.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 11 Additionally, when the horse went berserk, Yata casually made a comment about it.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 14 At some point afterwards, Yata and Bandō were arguing again.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 22 One day, Yata watched as Totsuka attempted to use his skateboard for trick moves, laughing and teasing him after several failures. He demonstrated how to execute a trick properly. Afterwards, he tried helping Totsuka position himself on the skateboard. When Totsuka fell off the skateboard, Yata claimed that he sucked and that his hobbies were very "old". He listened as the passive Clansmen as he argued with him. Yata later remarked that Totsuka was exaggerating over the fact that Anna wanted him to sing. However, he quickly set his snide comments aside to listen to Totsuka's song once he began to play.K Anime: Episode 6 Almost three months later, Yata and Izumo rushed to a rooftop where they found Totsuka lying in his own blood. Yata rushed to Totsuka and asked if a King had attacked him. However, he was told not to ask any more questions so that Totsuka can rest. Yata reassured the wounded Clansman that he would quickly get help from a hospital. He was told not to worry about it, however. Totsuka then touched Yata's face with his bloodied hand, leaving behind a mark on Yata's cheek, before he then died in Yata's own arms. Witnessing such a scene caused Yata to break down and sob for his fallen Clansmen. A few days later, Yata joins his Clansmen as they watch a handful of Totsuka's old videos. Once the videos are done playing, Yata goes to smack Eric on the head, reminding him that the whole Clan has something that they need to finish. He then leaves the building with the rest of his Clansmen, save for three others including the Red King.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 29-30 Plot HOMRA plans an operation to launch an "interrogation" on a well-known gang leader, who currently resides in one of the city's hotel suites. Yata stands atop the rooftop of a nearby building, patiently awaiting for the others to give him his cue; once Izumo tells him to start, Yata begins.K Anime: Episode 1 He breaks into the hotel suite from the outside, using the windows as an entrance, and once inside Yata starts beating the gang members with his baseball bat. Once done, he and the others wait for Mikoto and Anna. They arrive shortly to perform the "interrogation" and they, along with Yata and Izumo's team, learn that the gang leader does not know the answer to their questions. Yata angrily curses the man before leaving with his group. Yata and the others are soon confronted by SCEPTER 4 while in the hotel's lobby. The group initiates in a war cry after being told to "burn" the rivaling group, engaging in battle with them, which results in HOMRA being seemingly defeated. Sometime after, Shōhei informs the others of HOMRA about Yashiro Isana, who coincidentally resembles their prime target. With the sudden news called to attention, Yata stops in the middle of his ramen meal, leaving abruptly to locate Yashiro. He finds the high school student near a shop and attacks, then chasing him once the latter flees. Rikio and Shōhei soon join him in the chase. The three eventually corner him in an alley with Izumo when Kuroh Yatogami appears, taking out Yata with ease, then escaping with Yashiro. Yata angrily wonders who Kuroh is. After a brief recovery, Yata searches throughout the city in continuous pursuit of Yashiro; along the way, he retrieves his baseball bat. He finds Kuroh out in an open street and strikes at him, though the "Black Dog" manages to dodge him. Yata angrily asks where Kuroh is hiding Yashiro, believing him to be an ally, but the two soon find their target on the rooftop of one of the buildings.K Anime: Episode 2 Yata is angered when Yashiro tells Kuroh to defeat him, believing himself to be underestimated. He tells Kuroh that he will defeat him and then skateboards on the street towards him. Yata manages to dodge both attacks thrown at him and even goes in to hit the male teenager; however, he misses, and also receives a kick to the face, knocking him down. Yata is then struck with a massive billboard but is able to push it away, albeit late. He then notices that Kuroh has left and scoffs, visibly annoyed. Sometime after, Yata meets up with Rikio and learns about the latter's doubts regarding Mikoto. Outraged, he throws Rikio into the HOMRA bar, beating him up inside. Izumo, who is annoyed that they just destroyed part of his bar when Rikio was thrown in, pulled them both apart and asked what was wrong. Yata explains what happened before continuing to argue with Rikio. Izumo stops them again and offers to explain why Mikoto left with SCEPTER 4 if they apologize to his bar; both Yata and Rikio do so. Yata then learns the truth behind Mikoto's actions. Overjoyed that Mikoto didn't betray them, he heads off.K Anime: Episode 3 Yata hurries to a mall within the city, where the gangsters HOMRA targeted days prior are in a scuffle with an acquaintance of Yata's. Once there, he discovers that they are not the person he was hoping to expect, as he already knows they are not Totsuka's murderers, nor would they know about him. His acquaintance says that they are asking her about him and the others of HOMRA. He tells the gangsters he'd gladly tell them about him and HOMRA. Yata exposes his insignia proudly and begins to explain himself. One of the gangsters shoots at him, though Yata swiftly dodges, and takes out one of them. He then goes to the man who attempted to shoot him and presses his pistol's handle atop his forehead, using his Aura to heat the metal, thus burning him. Rikio and Eric both arrive to ask what to do with them. Yata says that they can do whatever as long as they don't kill. Shortly after, they leave. Yata briefly returns to the bar so that Anna, using her abilities, can identify Yashiro Isana's location. She discovers that he is on the school island, Ashinaka High School. Yata immediately storms off towards the island after hearing that. Along with Rikio, they both manage to arrive at the school before night. They attempt to enter but are not allowed entrance due to the fact neither used a PDA or cell phone to access.K Anime: Episode 4 Eventually, two male students come across the duo. Yata and Rikio steal their PDAs and use them to enter the school properly. Once inside the campus, they begin asking several students about whether they've seen a person who bears an uncanny resemblance to Yashiro Isana; unfortunately, they find no hot trails in their search. Yata and Rikio eventually come across two girls. When Rikio unintentionally starts to scare them, Yata smacks him on the head and apologizes to the students, smacking Rikio again when they leave in fright. He is asked why he refuses to speak to girls in their search. Yata argues that it's better asking males, when he then hears someone mocking him for apparently lacking in sexual opportunities.K Anime: Episode 5 Yata turns to see that it is actually Fushimi, angering him. They engage in a brief spat with one another. After Fushimi continues to refer to Yata by his first name, despite knowing and being reminded of how it aggravates him, Yata decides to fight the traitorous Clansmen. Yata remains uninjured throughout the battle until the near end, where Fushimi attacks him with one of his throwing knives. Such an attack leaves Yata with a wounded shoulder. Nevertheless, he continues fighting, though is interrupted shortly afterwards by Seri Awashima. Yata recognizes Seri as the right-hand woman of the Blue King almost immediately. She asks him to postpone his fight with Fushimi, though Yata proclaims that he does not have to listen to her. However, he quickly changes his mind after Seri reassures him that Mikoto is perfectly fine. Yata then leaves with Rikio. Rikio patches up Yata's wound for him in the school's fields, near the gaming sidelines. Afterwards, Yata departs to ask one more person about Yashiro Isana. He eventually finds a girl named Kukuri Yukizome. He musters up the courage to ask her, though she tells him that she does not recognize the man he's after. A few days later, while lounging at the bar Yata, overhears Anna talking about Mikoto, startling him. He and several of the Red Clansmen hurry to the building that Mikoto is contained in. Yata sees that Mikoto has broken out of his cell, causing him to flush with excitement. Subsequently, he learns that Totsuka's killer is indeed at Ashinaka High School, exciting him further that he was right about before. Yata and his Clansmen then make way towards the island on the school, during which Yata shouts out a cheer.K Anime: Episode 9 Powers & Abilities Red Aura: Being a member of HOMRA, said to have the most outstanding ability amongst the others,K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Page 17 Yata possesses the Red Aura, which manifests itself in red or pink flames. Yata is able to generate his Aura from various parts of his body and even from his skateboard. When riding his skateboard in conjunction to using his Aura, it appears to ignite as sparks from the wheels. Other times, Yata's Aura takes on a fiery shroud over his body, or when angered, as a massive tornado-like fire formation. Enhanced Strength: Despite his smaller size compared to his fellow HOMRA members, Yata is actually quite strong. He is capable of pushing a billboard more than five times his size with relative ease despite it crushing him, additionally using just one of his arms. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Perhaps his most versatile form of combat, Yata commonly strikes at his opponents in a range of punches and kicks, often in synchronization with his skateboard and Aura. Weapon Specialist: Yata is proficient in wielding weapons in battle, particularly a baseball bat, which he seems to have on hand for every occasion. Equipment Skateboard: As a means of transportation, Yata uses a black skateboard, which he additionally carries with him at all times. On the skateboard's bottom half, right in the center of it, is the trademark flame-patterned insignia for HOMRA. Headphones: Yata has a pair of headphones with him at all times, which he wears around his neck. However, they appear to have no use outside mere decoration, as he does not use them to listen to music, nor does there appear to be any cord with which the headphones can connect to a music player. Baseball Bat: Yata uses a regular baseball bat as a weapon. He is capable of using it while riding his skateboard without losing composure, even after a powerful swing. Yata often uses his bat when bludgeoning the faces of his opponents. Yata does not seem to hold much admiration for his bat as he will dispose of it during a battle or chase; although, he does return to get it. Appearances in Other Media Yata has his own character song, titled WILD CROW. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:HOMRA Category:Male